


Interludio III: Las no consecuencias

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [44]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Living Together, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 39] Una vez vuelve el agua a su cauce, es hora de corroborar que no todo regresa igual.





	Interludio III: Las no consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, el departamento al que hago referencia estaba en Hamburg, pero por decisión propia lo moví a Magdeburg y después cometí un error tremendo que ya no pude reparar en la trama. Es fe de erratas.  
> ¿Y vieron los 'soon' del final? Pequeño guiño al futuro.

**Interludio III: Las no consecuencias**

Salirse con la suya nunca tuvo consecuencias tan nefastas para Gustav y Georgie como esa vez…

De acuerdo, David dio su visto bueno en la casa que querían rentar y hasta les hizo compañía cuando se trató de inspeccionar el inmueble y dar un veredicto final en asuntos de papelería legal para que el contrato de arrendamiento fuera justo, pero el acabose de su fantasía en la que vivían juntos en su primer nidito de amor se vino al traste cuando su manager admiró el jardín trasero y soltó La Bomba, capitalizada y todo.

—Es perfecto, no puedo esperar a confirmárselo a los Kaulitz. Les va a encantar.

—¡¿Uhhh?! —Exclamó Georgie, de pronto toda oídos cuando antes iba cantarina y con los ojos perdidos en el ensueño de ella y Gustav tomando un baño en la tina del dormitorio principal—. ¡¿Cómo que los Kaulitz?! ¿De qué Kaulitz estamos hablamos?

David le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto. — _Nuestros_ Kaulitz, Bill y Tom. ¿No estarás consumiendo drogas, o sí? Porque si necesitas tiempo de rehabilitación, es justo el momento ahora que estamos de pausa.

Antes de que Georgie tuviera oportunidad de contestarle, Gustav intervino.

—No, espera. ¿Qué tienen que ver Bill y Tom en todo esto?

—¿No se trataba de eso? —David se cruzó de brazos—. Según entendí yo por lo que me explicó Bill, esta casa era lo suficientemente grande para rentarla entre los cuatro y adaptar una sala de prácticas sin necesidad de tener que rentar la del estudio. ¿Correcto?

Georgie rechinó los dientes. —¿Eso es lo que te dijo Bill?

—Creo que tenemos un malentendido aquí… —Se apresuró Gustav a intervenir antes de que la bajista estallara de rabia y procediera a morder cabezas—. Georgie y yo queremos rentar esta casa para los dos; los gemelos no entran en esta ecuación. Nosotros aquí, y ellos allá.

—¿Este sitio para dos? —Las cejas de David se elevaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello, y tomando en consideración que durante los últimos años en los que había sido el manager de la banda éste se había quejado de alopecia temprana, era algo—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué, Dave? —Le retó Georgie.

La belleza a su alrededor de una tarde particularmente soleada y calurosa para tratarse de abril perdió poco a poco su resplandor esperanzador. Gustav dio un paso atrás, y un viento fresco le dio de lleno en la espalda. Su idílica tarde primaveral se estaba convirtiendo en un otoño sin tregua.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que se muden sólo ustedes dos en esta casa son seis habitaciones? Sería un desperdicio de dinero y espacio. —Expuso su manager su punto de vista pragmático y también ahorrativo—. Según entendí yo por Bill, el plan era que los cuatro vivieran juntos de nuevo como antes, para beneficio de la banda. Me expuso puntos muy buenos a favor de esa idea, y ¿ahora dices que los gemelos no se les unirán? Yo no entiendo. O por favor, explícame cuál es la lógica en todo esto

Georgie apretó los labios y calló.

—Pasa que… Dave, nosotros… Y luego Bill…

—No di con un sitio adecuado para mudarme. Y luego encontré esta casa, pero es demasiado grande para mí sola —dijo Georgie.

—Y mi contrato estaba por vencer —agregó Gustav.

—Así que le ofrecí a Gustav compartir la renta y los gastos, pero —alzó la voz una octava— en ningún momento entraban los Kaulitz en esto.

—Oh, vaya… Ya tengo el cuadro completo. David se acarició el mentón entre dos dedos por unos segundos—. ¿Pero no creen que seis habitaciones son todavía excesivas para sólo dos personas? Bill me vendió un plan increíble de ustedes cuatro compartiendo el espacio, y con esos dos cuartos disponibles para ensayos y demás… Ya hasta había hecho planes para mudar una oficina temporal y trabajar con ustedes cuando fuera necesario. Mejor aquí que las oficinas centrales. Y además esta casa queda mucho más cerca del estudio que el departamento en el que se encuentran Tom y Bill actualmente. Sería un cambio beneficioso para todos. Los cinco saldríamos ganando.

—Mmm. —Georgie luchó contra el ‘no’ directo, pero no encontraba razones de peso suficientes que le valieran a David. Y admitir que Gustav y ella eran pareja y querían su espacio era impensable. En su lugar…

—No sé, Dave… Los gemelos pueden ser tan desorganizados y holgazanes con los quehaceres de la casa. Odiaría regresar a esos días en los que la pila de trastes sucios llegaba hasta el techo, y no me hagas hablar de la ropa sucia en cada superficie disponible. Cuando éramos jóvenes era divertido, pero ahora que todos somos adultos, ya no tengo la paciencia de antaño para tolerar el encontrarme la tapa del retrete abierta y salpicada de pis.

—Precisamente de eso hablé con Bill, y la solución ideal a la que llegamos sería contratar a alguien que se encargara del aseo, tanto estén aquí o de gira. Una persona discreta y de la que consigamos excelentes referencias, y creo tener a alguien en mente… Y lo mismo diría de un jardinero con el terreno que hay aquí, las rosas y los arbustos no se podarán solos, pero eso lo veríamos después con más calma.

—Uh… —La expresión de Georgie se transformó de sorpresa a franca tristeza—. ¿De verdad es necesario?

—Bueno… —David cambió el peso de un pie al otro—. No está sobre la mesa todavía, pero si queremos tener a punto un disco para el próximo año tal cual estaba en nuestros planes, lo mejor sería empezar desde ya a trabajar. Y ustedes saben bien que una vez que empecemos con el proceso creativo, se reunirán a diario por espacio de varios meses. Lo lógico sería ahorrarse la molestia de ir y venir, ¿no? Adecuar esta casa como estudio provisional en alguno de los cuartos libres nos caería de maravilla.

Georgie torció la boca. —Supongo… Aunque la perspectiva de vivir con ese par no me resulta del todo grata.

—Hablaré con ellos de antemano. Les diré que antes que nada pondremos reglas de convivencia, para nada será como aquella primera vez en la que compartieron piso en Hamburg. En esta ocasión todos son adultos y tendrán que actuar como tales, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de hacérselo comprender a Bill y Tom.

—Vale… —Gruñó Georgie.

—¡Pero-…! —Replicó Gustav, dispuesto a hacerse escuchar, a como diera lugar desenmascarar la jugarreta de Bill para impedirles vivir solos ellos dos, pero Georgie le posó la mano en el brazo y con una seña le hizo guardar silencio.

—David tiene razón. Para variar —ironizó lo último—. Déjalo estar.

Y como no veía otro remedio a su alcance, Gustav aceptó a regañadientes.

 

Como Bill todavía estaba de convalecencia por su cirugía, y además su tiempo libre lo ocupaba poniendo su voz a punto, se decidió que él y Tom se les unirían a Gustav y Georgie en la nueva casa de la banda cuando regresaran de su gira en Norteamérica, por allá en la última semana de mayo, lo que les daba cerca de un mes de libertad, más o menos. Un mes sin sus ojos curiosos que todo lo juzgaban, y sonaba a poco.

Mientras se ocupaba de embalar sus pertenencias y metía todo en cajas, Gustav estaba tan infeliz como antes de que se tomara esa decisión, pero en contraste a él, Georgie llevaba en las facciones una cierta serenidad empañada de resignación.

—Dave ya terminó de agendar fechas para el año, y adivina qué.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Gustav molesto, no con ella, sino con el embrollo que se había formado a su alrededor por culpa de la intromisión de Bill.

—Sólo tendremos diez días para volver a Alemania y después continuar con las fechas que se cancelaron antes. Justo en esa semana cumple años Jörg, el padre de los gemelos, se lo escuché decir a Tom ayer, y lo más probable es que hagan un viaje juntos a Köln para visitarlo.

—Ajá, ¿qué con eso? —Siguió Gustav con su mal humor, luchando con una pila de libros que se negaba a entrar en una caja repleta hasta el tope.

—Que se van a ir con él, y no tendrán oportunidad de empacar. Nos darán un mes y medio más a nuestro favor, así que por favor quita ese mal genio tuyo o desaparece de mi vista. Yo no fui la que te hizo enojar así que no lo pagues conmigo.

Gustav resopló y alzó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Georgie. —Sé honesta, ¿es que no estás al menos un poquitín enojada por esa trastada que nos hizo Bill? Porque francamente, estoy que quiero retorcer su cuello y hacerle pedirme misericordia por lo que ha arruinado.

—¿Y con qué voz te lo pedirá si lo estrangulas? Bah con tu lógica, Gus. —Jugueteando con el cordel de embalar, Georgie expresó su desasosiego con una serie de suspiros—. Y no, no estoy enojada.

Gustav arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy furiosa —clarificó Georgie—, que es como mil veces peor. Y después al cubo. Y ya que estamos, elévalo a otra potencia más, de preferencia con tres dígitos.

—Al fin lo admites.

—Pero nada gano con eso, así que ya crucé a la siguiente etapa: Resignación. Y después a la aceptación, me cueste lo que me cueste…

Gustav tamborileó los dedos sobre el lomo de un libro que descansaba en su regazo. —¿Sabes que lo hizo adrede, verdad? Vio a través de nuestros planes y se interpuso para que no pudiéramos llevarlos a cabo.

—Ajá. Fue más listo que nosotros dos. No lo previmos, y ahí estuvo nuestro error. Ya qué. Los papeles ya se firmaron y esa casa será nuestra por el próximo año. Y David tiene razón… el disco… muy importante… nuestra prioridad…

Perdiendo la mirada en la lejanía, Georgie balbuceó las últimas palabras y después volvió a suspirar.

—Estaremos bien —afirmó para Gustav, pero también para ella misma—. Es un cambio radical a nuestra rutina de antes. No digo que para bien o para mal porque eso se verá conforme transcurran las semanas y los meses, pero si es lo que cuesta para que tú y yo estemos juntos… pues lo acepto. Ni siquiera Bill escuchando a través de las paredes o escudriñando por las cerraduras nos detendrá.

—Qué locura… —Le chanceó Gustav, pero se guardó para sí la confirmación de que en efecto, si las puertas tuvieran de esas antiguas cerraduras con mirilla, seguro que Bill haría lo imposible por confirmar su más grande temor. Hasta ese grado llegaba su paranoia.

Como antes, y ya que el panorama seguía presentándoseles así, Gustav se juró que conservarían el optimismo de mantenerse firmes y no dejarse vencer. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que los gemelos sería una vez más un reto personal para demostrar que si querían, podían.

Y ellos _querían_.

 

El tiempo transcurrió con ese ímpetu que no espera a nada ni nadie.

Bill se recuperó al cien por ciento, y tal como estaba previsto, prosiguieron su gira como estaba calendarizado desde un inicio. Viajaron a USA, y luego a Canadá, por lo que Georgie no tuvo oportunidad de reencontrarse con Robert, pero al menos pudo poner en la paquetería un regalo para él y recogió uno similar en la recepción del hotel en el que se hospedaron.

De vuelta en Europa, fue reanudar la gira 1000 Hotels con fechas nuevas en las ciudades que habían sufrido una cancelación, y su estancia en el autobús fue del mes y medio más largo y a la vez más divertido en sus años como banda.

THTV se encargó de conmemorar cada momento digno de mención, y los episodios se subieron puntuales a Youtube y también a la página oficial de la banda. Además, David sacó a colación la posibilidad de utilizar la grabación de alguno de los shows en Alemania para así lanzar un DVD antes de fin de año, y la votación fue unánime por un sí rotundo.

Uno tras otro los conciertos en Europa fueron desapareciendo de su calendario de actividades, y Jost no cesó de sorprenderlos con la novedad de que en USA los querían una vez más, su tercer viaje en lo que iba de 2008, y que sumado a eso, también pisarían México en una muy solicitada escala. Después tendrían algo así como seis semanas disponibles a su antojo antes de cerrar con más fechas en USA, por lo que los gemelos propusieron rentar una casa en la costa este y vacacionar a su antojo.

Por una vez, ni Gustav ni Georgie creyeron que su sugerencia fuera una idea de dudoso beneficio para ellos, pero aceptaron con la condición de rentar dos departamentos diferentes, y Tom se convirtió en su tercer aliado acérrimo, que aunque en contra de su gemelo, sirvió de mediador entre todos para llegar a ese acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en Alemania, la casa que habían rentado para los cuatro seguía a medio camino de ser habitada. Gustav ya se había movido del todo y lo mismo Georgie, pero los gemelos se habían limitado a empacar cajas de su viejo departamento y moverlas al azar en la nueva casa, con resultados desastrosos, puesto que no traían consigo ni la ropa ni las camas, pero sí un sillón destartalado y los enseres de su raquítica cocina. Por lo que el futuro a corto y mediano plazo les prometía, Gustav pensó para sí que ese par no terminaría con la labor de mudanza sino hasta noviembre, cuando tuvieran un mes libre antes de las últimas tres fechas en las que tocarían de nuevo en USA.

—Y así, nos preocupamos por nada —le comentó a Georgie mientras disfrutaban del calor húmedo de Miami, Florida—. Se terminarán mudando con nosotros para 2009, eso si bien les va.

Aprovechando las seis semanas que tenían desde después de pasada la primera semana de septiembre (Gustav y los gemelos celebraron sus cumpleaños en USA) y hasta finales de octubre, por votación de tres contra uno se decidieron por la costa sur. Georgie había abogado por Nueva York para situarse más cerca de su progenitor, pero los gemelos insistieron que estaban hartos del frío y querían pasar esas fechas en la soleada Florida de la que tan buenas referencias tenían.

Tal cual lo habían planeado, rentaron dos departamentos contiguos en una pequeña villa que quedaba a escasos quinientos metros del mar y contaba con su propia playa privada. David se consiguió para él un piso que quedaba a diez minutos de distancia, y su nueva novia Sophié se le unió durante su estancia, por lo que su supervisión paterna quedó reducido a un mísero porcentaje.

Durante ese periodo fue que Gustav pasó de nueva cuenta bajo la aguja de tatuajes, y esta vez en compañía de Georgie quien se retorció y gimoteó cada vez que la máquina zumbaba por encima del brazo del baterista (pese a todo, jamás sin soltar su otra mano y prodigándole el apoyo necesario), salió del estudio con una estela de estrellas a lo largo del antebrazo derecho, y cuyo significado sólo supo Georgie cuando Gustav se lo susurró al oído ya tarde en la noche.

Después del estrés de los últimos meses viajando de aquí a allá y disfrutando de una nueva faceta de la fama con la que ya antes contaban, Gustav y Georgie redescubrieron la cotidianidad de salir a caminar tomados de la mano y comer donde les apeteciera sin tener que preocuparse por quién los observaba o si a su alrededor había cámaras grabándolos.

Cierto que no pasaban del todo desapercibidos, a veces se encontraban con fans en la calle y tenían que posar para una fotografía y estampar en algún trozo de papel su firma acompañando el encuentro con una sonrisa, pero en general tenían la confianza para salir a su libre antojo y no preocuparse de nada más que de _ser_ y _estar_. Bajo ese nuevo manto de independencia del que no gozaban en Europa, Gustav y Georgie se aventuraron a Disneyland, y otros días más a visitar las atracciones locales.

Una semana la pasaron en Nueva York con el padre de Georgie, y a su regreso descubrieron que tenían la villa para ellos dos solos porque los gemelos se habían ido a Los Ángeles a conocer a un productor amigo de David que quería participar en el próximo disco.

A pesar de lo bien que lo pasaron ahí, cuando llegó el momento de partir y reemprender la gira por USA, ni Gustav ni Georgie se sintieron remotamente tristes al respecto.

Nostálgicos, sí. Eso sin dudarlo. Aquel había sido su paraíso terrenal y una probada mágica de lo que era llevar una vida normal, pero a la vez morían por regresar a los escenarios y tocar para el público que los aclamaba. El mismo caso aplicaba para los gemelos, y ese corto receso en Florida se convirtió en años venideros en un recuerdo del que hablarían con mucha satisfacción.

Despidiéndose de Miami, Gustav aspiró una última vez la brisa marina y satisfecho cogió la camioneta que los llevaría a él y Georgie a su siguiente parada: Orlando.

De ahí, tres fechas más y directo a Alemania por un corto mes. Uno que él y Georgie esperaban con ansias porque los gemelos no les iban a acompañar todavía, y eso implicaba para los dos tiempo de calidad sin los Kaulitz entrometiéndose donde no se les llamaba.

—Pronto —apretó la mano de Georgie entre los asientos, y ella le correspondió el gesto.

—Pronto —repitió, y en ello se encerraba el lenguaje secreto que como amantes habían desarrollado.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
